Fall For You
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Chapter 22 of New Moon from Edward's POV. Songfic based on "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade.


Fall For You

Cyberchao X

Summary: The return from Italy in New Moon from Edward's POV. A songfic.

Disclaimer: All characters and dialogue property of Stephenie Meyer. Song is "Fall For You" by Secondhand Serenade.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

"Oh, Edward," Bella sobbed, and I asked her what was wrong. She wrapped her arms around my neck and asked, "Is it really sick for me to be happy right now?"

She was a wreck. I held her close, trying to comfort her. "I know exactly what you mean," I whispered, "but we have lots of reasons to be happy. For one, we're alive."

"Yes," she agreed, "That's a good one."

"And together." I wondered why I had ever run away, _how_ I had ever run away. She nodded.

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

"And, with any luck, we'll still be alive tomorrow." Bella uneasily responded, "Hopefully."

"The outlook is quite good," Alice assured us.

Bella seemed transfixed. If only I knew what she was thinking…I could only guess. I knew from what Alice had told us that Bella had been engaging in self-destructive behavior since we left, and so I could only hope that this was relief at my return to her life. "You look so tired," I told her, tracing the dark circles under her eyes.

"And you look thirsty," she replied.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure? I could sit with Alice." Could I have been wrong?

"Don't be ridiculous," I sighed, "I've never been in better control of _that_ side of my nature than right now."

Jasper's ability would be useful right now, too. What I wouldn't give to be able to sense her emotions, and to calm them…but right now, we had to worry about getting home.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

"What was all that talk about _singers_?" Alice asked me.

"_La tua cantante_."

"Yes, that."

"They have a name for someone who smells the way Bella does to me," I explained. "They call her my _singer_—because her blood sings for me." Alice laughed, and Bella continued to fight off sleep. I tried to soothe her, tell her that it was okay for her to sleep, that I wasn't going anywhere. After awhile Alec returned, and I held Bella close. She seemed nervous. Had she forgotten that we would be leaving?

Alec told us that we were free to go and asked that we didn't linger in the city. I assured him that that wouldn't be a problem, and the human receptionist directed us to the exit.

Outside, the St. Marcus Day festival continued. "Ridiculous," I said, looking around at the humans dressed up in their inaccurate depictions of vampires. Bella seemed panicked again. "Where's Alice?" she asked.

"She went to retrieve your bags from where she stashed them this morning."

"She stealing a car, too, isn't she?"

I grinned. "Not till we're outside." Alice was waiting with a car, and I followed Bella into the backseat. Alice apologized for the car. "There wasn't much to choose from."

"It's fine, Alice. They can't all be 911 Turbos."

"I may have to acquire one of those legally," she sighed, "It was fabulous." I promised to get her one for Christmas, and she told me she wanted it to be yellow. Bella continued to resist sleeping. "You can sleep now, Bella," I told her, "It's over."

"I don't want to sleep," she replied, "I'm not tired." An obvious lie—the second part, anyway. Why didn't she want to sleep? "Try," I told her, and she shook her head. "You're still just as stubborn," I sighed. She needed sleep, despite her protests.

_Oh, But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

Bella asked the flight attendant on the plane to Atlanta for a Coke, and I chided her. "I don't want to sleep," she repeated, "If I close my eyes now, I'll see things I don't want to see. I'll have nightmares." Fair enough. The Volturi could easily have that effect on someone. Still, for her health, I wished she'd at least try. The plane ride passed in silence, oddly enough. Again, if I could only see inside her head…

We arrived at Sea-Tac airport, and the rest of the family was waiting. Esme thanked Bella for bringing me back, then growled at me, "You will _never_ put me through that again."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle added, "We owe you."

"Hardly," she replied, and Esme scolded me again. "She's dead on her feet. Let's get her home."

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

I stiffened at the sight of Emmett and Rosalie waiting for us. "Don't," Esme said, "She feels awful."

"She should."

"It's not her fault," Bella said, and Esme pleaded, "Let her make amends. We'll ride with Alice and Jasper."

"Please, Edward," Bella begged, seeing my apprehension. Well, if it was what Bella wanted… Once we were in the car, Bella finally gave in to sleep.

"Edward," Rosalie started, and I interrupted, "I know." Then she turned her attention to Bella, who seemed surprised to be addressed directly. Sleep would have to wait a little longer.

"Yes, Rosalie?" she asked.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. I feel wretched about every part of this, and so grateful that you were brave enough to go save my brother after what I did. Please say you'll forgive me."

"Of course, Rosalie. It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who jumped off the damn cliff. Of course I forgive you." Typical Bella. So sweet…

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"It doesn't count until she's conscious, Rose," Emmett chuckled, and Bella protested, "I'm conscious."

"Let her sleep," I told them. We continued towards Bella's house in silence. All semblance of silence was broken, however, when Charlie arrived, shouting Bella's name. She tried to respond, and I told her to just sleep. "I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here," he yelled at me, and Bella tried unsuccessfully to protest. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's just very tired, Charlie. Please let her rest."

"Don't tell me what to do!" he continued, "Give her to me. Get your hands off her!"

I obliged, but she refused to grant me the same courtesy. Charlie tried to pull her away, and she managed to shake away the lingering bonds of sleep to tell him off. "Cut it out, Dad," she said, "Be mad at _me_."

"You bet I will be. Get inside."

"Kay," she said, "Let me down." I obliged, but she was too tired to walk properly, and I had to catch her. "Just let me get her upstairs," I told Charlie, "then I'll leave."

"No," Bella panicked, and I softly promised her, "I won't be far." I never wanted to leave her side again. I would stay at her side throughout her life, and we would die together. It might not be long, not with the Volturi wishing for her to be turned or dying, but if that was our fate… I would accept it. There would be no other like Bella.

_Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

* * *

CCX: Thank you, thank you. I'd been wanting to do something with Twilight for awhile, but I never seemed to have the right idea come along…although Breaking Dawn brought some good ideas. Maybe my own interpretation of the future with Jake and Renesmee…which brings up a point of discussion. Am I the only one that thinks Breaking Dawn seems like a combination of some of the craziest fanfiction ideas ever? I do know a few things. I know that Stephenie is highly invested in fan opinion, and that in the stress of trying to meet deadlines for Breaking Dawn, she sent her publisher a parody called "Breaking Down", a list of all the ways she could anger the fans. And after reading the final product, I really had to wonder if she didn't search through a large cross-section of fanfiction to see what the people wanted before coming up with a result for everyone. I'm not saying I didn't like it; on the contrary, I absolutely loved it, and would greatly desire an "I (heart) Half-Vampires" t-shirt. Who'd have thought there'd be a way to make both Jacob fans and Edward fans happy? The ideas were great, but you have to admit, you couldn't get away with such a rangy, derivative, wild storyline if it was a stand-alone book instead of the highly anticipated finale to a beloved series. And I'm serious about that t-shirt. Until I can come up with the ideas for that fanfic, though, let this New Moon songfic serve to put "Twilight" in my bio for story topics.

Oh, right, and since this story will probably get noticed more than most of my others, let me tell everyone unfamiliar with me right here: my really good stuff is on fictionpress! The penname's the same there if you want to look me up (please, do!) _Dream_ is progressing nicely, although it's been too long since I've actually _posted_ a new chapter. _Conn. A&M_ is also still not finished, and I really do intend to get back to that. Unfinished works on this account…don't hold your breath, sorry. Also for those of you unfamiliar with me: Yes, I am a heterosexual male who likes Twilight, and most other romances—and I'm single! ;D


End file.
